


soft eyes; soft sighs

by kkuma



Series: miracles in my hands [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Despite getting together with Wakatoshi, Satori can't help the doubts that flood his mind, especially not after snide comments from his co-workers.





	soft eyes; soft sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, what was meant to be a short fic came up to almost 2.5k words.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What can I say apart from the fact that I love UshiTen and there aren't enough fics about them? I decided to make this part of a series, as it's a sequel to my previous work [a light in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337713) but takes place before the little epilogue at the end, I really love the universe I created so I'll pop back to it now and again a̶m̶ ̶i̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶r̶c̶i̶s̶s̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶?̶. Anyway, thank you so much for even clicking on this in the first place, I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy the story <3

Taking a sip from his mug and taking in the vibrant, amicable mood of the work colleague sat across the office humming to himself, Sugawara turns to the other people standing by the coffee machine.

 

“Don’t you think Tendou has been creepily happy lately?”

 

“Isn’t he always creepily happy?” Matsukawa replies, turning to stare at the weird redhead who is now full on singing one of his made up songs.

 

“Yeah but it’s usually fake, he seems genuinely happy lately.” Hanamaki chirps in, munching on a sandwich.

 

They stand watching their colleague as he sings, typing away at his desk without a care in the world.

 

“Since when has he been like this?” Iwaizumi pipes in, looking at the subject of their conversation with disdain.

 

“The last couple of weeks, I guess?”

 

“Maybe he got laid.” Hanamaki says, making Matsukawa snort.

 

“No fucking way, who’d be that desperate?”

 

“Or tolerant.” Iwaizumi muses.

 

“You all sound bitter.”

 

They all turn to face Sawamura, standing with his arms crossed, face pulled stern and ready to reprimand them.

 

“Come on, Daichi.” Suga whines, “ You’ve gotta admit it’s a little creepy.”

 

“How is it creepy that he’s happy? You don’t like him when he’s fake, you don’t like him when he’s happy, what do you want from the guy?”

 

“Sawamura,” Iwaizumi begins, “ The guy’s a complete nutcase, he’s always singing those stupid songs, making those stupid squawks and giving stupid offhand comments that no one asked for, you can’t tell me you like the guy.”

 

“I admit he’s eccentric and a little sardonic at times, but he’s not a bad guy. He does his work well, his desk is always spotless and most of the time his predictions are scarily accurate,” Daichi defends, “He’s an oddball for sure, but you're just being pricks for no reason.”

 

“But Dai-”

 

“Apart from getting under your skin with a cheap dig once in awhile, has he ever done anything purposely vindictive to any of you?”

 

When he receives nothing but silence and guilt-ridden faces, Daichi sighs filling his own mug with coffee.

 

"Just leave the guy alone and get back to work." He says, already walking back to his desk.

 

After he leaves, there is a lull in their conversation.

 

"I still don't like him." Iwaizumi grumbles, earning eager nods of agreement from the others; Matsukawa and Hanamaki saying _'same'_ ' simultaneously.

 

"But Sawamura is right, we should get back to work."

 

The group go their separate ways, heading back to their desks or running by the printer, all except Suga who still stands drinking his coffee, his eyes flicking back to the obnoxiously happy enigma that is Tendou Satori.

* * *

 

The next day, Tendou is still in his 'creepily happy' mood as he makes his way to the coffee machine with his electric blue, neon yellow and hot pink mug. Standing by it, are the same group that had been staring at him previously. Nudging each other at his arrival, they regard him for a moment, whistling a tune under his breath, before they decide to investigate.

 

"Say, Tendou?"

 

"Yes, Suga-chan~?"

 

"You've been really happy lately, huh? Did something good happen?"

 

Giggling, Tendou looks directly at him with mirth in his eyes.

 

"Well, wouldn't you like to know~."

 

"Obviously, that's why he asked." says Matsukawa, a frown already spreading across his face.

 

"Hmm, but I don't see how it's any of your business, Matchan ~."

 

"Forget it, he's right it's none of our business." Hanamaki says, stirring his own coffee lethargically.

 

"But if you must know~," Tendou begins, extracting irritated sighs and eye rolls from his colleagues, "A certain miracle has appeared in my life." He finishes with a dramatic flourish of his hands.

 

"A miracle." Iwaizumi deadpans.

 

"Yep, my very own miracle boy!"

 

"So he did get laid." Hanamaki snorts, "Case closed."

 

"Yeah fucking right, he's just talking about a puppy or something." Matsukawa says with too much edge in his voice, a mixture of disbelief and scorn.

 

"Aww, so mean Matchan!  Just because it didn't work out for you, doesn't mean love is dead~."

 

"Excuse me?" Matsukawa grits out, his eyebrow quirking in irritation.

 

"Don't worry about it! Just because your heart broke after hearing that Sawamura-san got engaged, doesn't mean it can't be put back together again!"

 

Suga gasps, Hanamaki looks bewildered and Matsukawa is gearing up to punch him before Iwaizumi steps between them, putting a firm hand on Matsukawa's chest.

 

"Enough, don't let him get to you."

 

"There's no way anyone could get with you," Matsukawa barks out, anger seeping out of his body, "You're insufferable."

 

His raised voice causes other workers to look up from their work stations, making the group shuffle apologetically. Tendou takes the opportunity to slip away from them, a skip in his step as he makes his way back to his desk.

 

Later that day, Suga makes his way to Tendou's desk to drop off some files, he watches him for a moment before a cruel smile pulls on his lips.

 

"Sorry about earlier, Tendou." He says smile bright but eyes cold, "Matsukawa didn't mean what he said."

 

"That's fine, Suga-chan! Thank you for the files." Tendou returns his smile with the same level of falsehood.

 

"It's just, ya know, we're just worried about you."

 

"Worried? About _me_?"

 

"Of course, it's great that you are happy and all but sometimes just because you feel a certain way about someone doesn't mean they feel the same."

 

"Huh?"

 

"We don't want you to get hurt, this _miracle boy_ of yours, are you sure he feels the same way about you? Has he said so? Even called you his boyfriend yet?"

 

The barrage of intrusive questions leaves Tendou speechless and the flicker of doubt in his eyes is all Suga needs to wrap up his onslaught.

 

"But, I'm sure you know him better than we do, so never mind!"

 

He skips off back to his desk, passing by Matsukawa's for a fist bump and ignoring Daichi's suspicious glare.

* * *

 

Standing in his kitchen, chopping carrots for his dinner, Satori can't help the thoughts squirming around in his head. It's been almost 3 months since he and Wakatoshi got together, months that have been some of the happiest of his life so far. But Satori can't help but worry about the future, Sugawara was right in some respect: they hadn't called each other boyfriend yet, they hadn't really told anyone about their relationship yet (not that it was anyone's business) and they hadn't been on any overly romantic dates yet. It couldn't be helped though, they were both busy, especially Wakatoshi whose shifts seemed to get more and more sporadic. Even time spent together had a quiet albeit ever present sense of urgency, as Wakatoshi could be called upon at anytime. The feeling that he may be doing less good in Wakatoshi's life than he had originally thought, makes Satori scrunch his nose in agitation. Maybe he _is_ insufferable and Wakatoshi is just too polite to say so, maybe he is exhausting him and he just hadn't realised it yet. Satori's hyper nature plus Wakatoshi's chaotic shifts couldn't be good combination. _Stupid Molerat, stupid Bushy brows, stupid Candyfloss hair, Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ A sharp pain rips him out of his thoughts as he realises that he's cut his finger, blood now trickling onto his chopped carrots.

 

"Fuck."

 

Rushing to the sink, he begins washing away the blood when his phone decides that now would be the best time to ring. Grabbing a t-shirt from his laundry basket, he wraps it around his hand before grabbing the phone and pushing it to his ear.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Are you alright, Satori?"

 

Hearing Wakatoshi's voice has an immediate effect on him, he relaxes, his voice coming out melodious and light.

 

"Wakatoshi~! I'm fine, just cut myself, but how are you? Aren't you really busy right now?"

 

"Cut yourself? How deep is the cut? Have you disinfected the area? Do you think you are in need of stitching?"

 

A laugh bubbles in Tendou's throat, coming out broken as he tries to stifle it.

 

"I'm okay, I'm okay! It's not deep, I'm gonna disinfect it and put a plaster on it right now. Are you alright, Wakatoshi?"

 

Wakatoshi's voice takes a gentler tone, no longer with the intensity it had upon hearing about Satori's incident.

 

"I am fine, Satori. The hospital is as congested as usual, the ER unit especially, so it's been a hectic day, but I'm on my break now."

 

"Have you eaten yet?"

 

"No, I haven't."

 

"Go eat Wakatoshi! What are you doing!?"

 

He hears him chuckle down the phone line, his voice warm with affection.

 

"I wanted to hear your voice."

 

Butterflies dance around in his stomach, goosebumps up his arms and a soft sigh passes through his lips as he replies.

 

"Wakatoshi, you can't just say stuff like that to me without warning."

 

Another chuckle, "And why not?"

 

"Cuz you have no clue what it does to me, ya doof! You have no clue what you do to me." The last of his words come out soft; he can't help it, Wakatoshi always makes him feel so content, so safe, so cared for.

 

"I'm sure I have an idea, as you have the same effect on me, Satori."

 

He groans, squeezing the phone in his hand and clenching his fist tight.

 

"God, I want to see you Toshi."

 

"I want that too, very much. I apologise, I do wish we could have more time together."

 

"Hey, don't be sorry! You're doing what you love, helping people and being the best doctor in the whole of Japan!"

 

Wakatoshi sighs away from the phone, making Satori strain his ear to hear his next words.

 

"You mean so much to me Satori, I apologise if this is too forward but your support and presence in my life cannot be overstated."

 

Emotions whirl up in him like a tidal wave, washing away his previous worries and insecurities; pushing away any doubt and fear leaving him with a sense of calm and rich warmth.

 

"I feel the same way, Wakatoshi. Completely the same way, don't you dare forget that."

 

"I won't."

 

"Now go eat before your break ends! You need food in you to save lives!"

 

"I will and you make sure to attend to your cut immediately." Satori could hear the smile on his lips.

 

"Got it! Catch you later, Toshi!"

 

"I will see you soon, Satori."

* * *

 

Yawning, Tendou packs up his things and organises his desk. Finally Friday, he can't wait to get home and take a bath, call Wakatoshi and maybe get some painting in. Heading for the elevator, he makes it inside when a foot stops the door from closing. In shuffle several employees: Sugawara, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Sawamura. He shares obligatory nods with most of them apart from Sawamura who always treats him kindly.

 

"Good work today, Tendou. Do you have anything planned for the weekend?"

 

"Thank you Sawamura-san~, and not really, maybe I'll go to the bookstore. You?"

 

"Ah, just more wedding planning." He replies shyly, scratching at the tip of his nose.  Near him, Matsukawa stiffens trying to school his face to nonchalance while Hanamaki stifles a laugh.

 

"How nice~ How are things with Kuroo-san? Is planning going well?"

 

"Yes thank you, but it's more work than we thought it be."

 

The elevator dings as they reach the ground floor and they all file out. Rounding the corner to reach the lobby, Tendou slips out his phone to check for any messages.

 

"Woah, check out sex-on-legs by the door!" Suga whistles, Hanamaki makes a sound in agreement and Tendou looks up from his phone to see who they are talking about.

 

"T-Toshi!?"

 

Several heads turn towards him at the sound of his outcry, but the only one that matters gives him a small smile. Pushing past his co-workers, he reaches Wakatoshi with a confused but overjoyed smile on his face.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I asked for my weekend to be left free and finished my shift early."

 

"W-why?"

 

"Because I want to take you out, Satori. On a date, a proper one, I believe it's long overdue."

 

An overwhelming rush of joy runs through his entire body but before he can whoop into the air, a scoff makes them both snap their heads backwards.

 

"I don't buy it," Matsukawa says stepping forward, "How much did he pay you to pull this stunt?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Tendou turns back to Wakatoshi whose own are gelid. Seeing them surprises him, he's never seen Wakatoshi look so incensed.

 

"What are you insinuating?" Wakatoshi demands, his tone matching his eyes. Sensing the hostility brewing, Sugawara steps between them with Sawamurain tow.

 

"It's nothing, we're just surprised Tendou is hooking up with someone so attractive!" Sugawara laughs.

 

"I am not hooking up with him at all, Satori is my boyfriend." Wakatoshi replies, threading his fingers between Tendou's to hold his hand. Feeling the heat creep up his cheeks, Tendou squeezes his hand, letting the action convey his affection.

 

"Seriously?" Hanamaki and Sugawara say at the same time, both receiving a smack on the head from Sawamura, who steps forward reaching a hand out to Ushijima. Sensing his honesty, Ushijima takes it and regards him with a small nod.

 

"Sawamura Daichi, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm glad to see Tendou has someone caring for him. He's looked brighter than usual these last couple of weeks."

 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, the pleasure is all mine, thank you for your hard work as well."

 

They end their handshake and Wakatoshi turns to Satori who beams at him with soft eyes.

 

"Shall we leave?"

 

"Let's do it, Toshi!"

 

They walk out of the building hand in hand, leaving behind Tendou's disgruntled employees bar Sawamura who watches them go with a calm smile. Once they get some distance away from his office building, Satori pauses in his step causing Wakatoshi to stop as well, but before he can question his actions: Satori breaks their hands apart to cup Wakatoshi's face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

"Thank you" He breathes out after the kiss, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

 

"I have done nothing to warrant your thanks." Wakatoshi replies, his tone delicate.

 

Satori chuckles, rubbing their noses together. He slips his hand back into Wakatoshi's and they start walking again. As they continue, Wakatoshi informs him of his plans for their evening: ramen at a nearby restaurant followed by ice cream at a parlour that opened recently in Shibuya. When he suggests a brisk walk in the park after to help work off their meals, Satori can't help his laughter.

 

"I supposes that's the physician in me speaking." Wakatoshi chuckles along with Satori, "Pay it no mind."

 

"No, let's do it." Satori sighs, squeezing his hand once more, "Never change, my miracle boy."

 

_Never change._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much, I really do. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Matsukawa or the others in anyway but the Seijou third years hating Tendou is actually canon as shown [here](https://hqscans.tumblr.com/post/169505320146/official-twitter-1-2-march-4-2016) and Suga well, he's a Gemini so pretty sure he's got some of the devil in him. I̶'̶m̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶g̶e̶m̶i̶n̶i̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ Of course I had to squeeze some kurodai in there, I love 'em so much too! All of my stupidity aside, thank you so much for reading this, please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought about it <3


End file.
